


For my lover

by parkshan820



Series: Stucky au oneshots [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Secrets, Sleepy Hollow AU, Top Steve Rogers, black witch Brock Rumlow, white witch Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: White witches are known to be the most powerful.Black witches are known to be the most evil.When white witch Bucky Barnes falls in love with Steve Rogers and Abbie and Crane reveals his identity, what will Bucky do for his love one? What will Bucky do when Brock Rumlow come to kill his lover? Only time will tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is Dutch in this fic and I will translate for you.  
> Same for French.
> 
> This one came to me in a dream and also because Sleepy Hollow is awesome!

The Black witch searches around for the last White witch. He has been hunting him down for a long, long time. Brock walks over to the small home that has pointed where Barnes was. Brock closes his eyes and lets his senses spread out but detected one single life in the house. Must be Barnes. Brock smirked and walked into the house and straight to the bedroom. This was too easy. Bucky is a White witch. He is not this stupid. Brock rushes into the room to see a older man that is definitely not Bucky and he kills him out of rage. Where the hell is he!? Brock rushes out of the house. Back to square one. 

Abbie sighs has she looks at the body. "Crane, you know how he died?" Abbie asks. Crane kneels down beside the body and looks closely at it. "I seen this before. It looks like this man was killed by a Black witch." Crane says. "A Black witch?" Abbie asks. "A Black witch is one of the most evil and dangerous witches. Black witches are always looking for the rare White witch that is more powerful but kind witches. I have a friend who is a White witch." Crane says. "Will this friend know who this Black witch is?" Abbie asks. Crane nods. "Most definitely yes. Let's go visit a old friend shall we?" Crane asks. Abbie grins. 

Bucky hums has he opens the door and closes it behind him. "Honey I'm home!" Bucky calls and puts his ingredients onto the counter. Steve walks in and spins Bucky making him squeak and kisses his lover. "How are you sweetheart?" Steve asks and kisses Bucky once more. Steve knew about Bucky being a White witch and was first worried about it until Bucky had explained what White witches do, then Steve was okay with it. "Natasha and Sam is coming over soon." Steve says. Bucky hums. "Alright." Buck says and gently places the flowers and grasses and spieces into his special cabinet. "Do they want something?" Bucky asks. "They have big news." Steve says. Bucky grins and wonders what it is. Just then the doorbell rings. "I got it." Bucky says and gracefully wakes to the door and opens the door. "Natasha, Sam please come in." Bucky says and lets the couple walk inside.

"I hear you two have big news." Bucky says. Natasha giggles. "We sure do." Sam says. "Would you like something to drink?" Bucky asks. Sam says a beer while Natasha goes for a glass of water. Bucky sits down once he handed Natasha her glass of water. "So how is the magical stuff?" Sam asks. Bucky glares at him. "It is not magical stuff, it is clearly blessings." Bucky says. Sam laughs. "So we are here to tell you that I am Pregnant! " Natasha exclaims. "Oh my gosh congratulations guys!" Bucky says. Bucky leans over and hugs Natasha. "Dude! You are going to be a dad!" Steve says. "I know right!" Sam exclaims. "Now, Natasha and I have talked about this and Bucky, we wanted to ask you if you can give us a blessing for the child?" Sam asks. Bucky smiles and places his hamd onto Sam's. "I would be honoured to." Bucky says. Steve sets the candles while Bucky gets out the ingredients. "My mother has taught me this blessing just before she was killed and I wanted to pass it to you. It is a beautiful blessing and will help the baby." Bucky says.

Buky sits down and lights the scented candles. "Lets get started. I will be speaking Dutch so I am sorry if you don't understand me." Bucky says letting his accent out. Natasha and Sam hold hands. Bucky sets to work and puts a little honey into a small glass bowl and sprinkles some salt into it and mixes it with a spoon. 

"Met de honing en zout, kan het kind geen ernstige schade doet aan zichzelf of aan." _With the honey and salt, the child can not do any serious harm to oneself or to others._

Next Bucky picks a flower and picks off a few petals and grounds them until they turn into a paste. And says the next set of words. 

"En met deze bloem zal schoonheid komen." _And with this flower willcome beauty._

Bucky then mixes it all together and adds a few droplets of water and carefully mixes it.

"Met deze door elkaar, zal het kind schoonheid, gratie, kennis en sketkte." _With this mixed together, the child will have beauty, grace, knowledge and strength._

With that Bucky scoops a spoonful and hands it to Natasha who puts it into her mouth and swallows it. She hands the spoon back and Bucky scoops a spoonful then hands it to Sam who does the same has Natasha did and hands it back to Bucky. Bucky sets the spoon back into the bowl then carefully blows the candles out and meditates for a minute while humming and repeating the words then smiles. "The blessing is finished. Your child will grow strong." Bucky says. Natasha hugs Bucky. "Thank you." Natasha says. Bucky hugs her back gently. "You are very welcome." Bucky says. The doorbell rings agai and Bucky looks up alarmed then quickly puts everything away again. Once Bucky is finished he rushes over to the door. 

Bucky opens the door and carefully looks out. "Hello dear friend." Crane says. Bucky smiles. "Ichabod Crane! It is so good to see you again." Bucky says and opens the door wider. They quickly hug. "Bucky this is Abbie Mills. Sheis my partner and we have a case that you might be helpful in." Crane says. Bucky smiles then blushes. "Now where is my manners, please come in." Bucky says getting flustered. They walk in and nticed how Bucky quickly scans the neighborhood before closing the door. "Please follow me." Buck says and leads them to the kitchen. Steve sits up straighter when two strangers walks in. Crane smells the air. "Just finished a blessing I smell?" Crane says. Bucky grins. "Yes I did, now would you like some tea?" Bucky asks. "Yes please." Crane says. 

Bucky turns. "Oh shoot, Crane, Abbie, this is Natasha and Sam I have this giving them a blessing for their unborn child. And this is Steve, my husband." Bucky says. Crane smiles. "Good to meet you all, my name is Ichabod Crane, I have been friends with James here for many, many years." Crane says. Steve nods. "Hello nice to meet you." Steve says. Crane smiles. "Are you a witch has well? Werewolve? Or perhaps a vampire?" Crane asks. "Uh no, just a regular human." Steve says which makes Bucky giggle. "Oh? A White powerful witch falling in love with a human. That is rare to see indeed." Crane says. Bucky just shrugs. "So what is this case about hmm?" Bucky asks and hands Crane his mug of tea. 

"There was a man killed this morning while he was sleeping and the way he was killed was interesting." Abbie says and shows Bucky the picture once he sat down. Bucky eyed the man. "This is definitely a Black witch killing. This Black witch is fustrated. You can tell by these marks here on the man's chest. This one has been hunting for a White witch for a very long time." Bucky says. Steve frowns. "Why are the Black witches hunting down the White?" Steve asks worried. "Because they want to be the most powerful. The best way to kill a White witch is when they are still a child, when they are still learning their powers. At their weak point." Bucky says. Steve wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulder. "Did this Black witch leave a message or anything behind?" Bucky asks. "Actually yes, here." Abbie says.

Bucky stares at the necklace and brings it closer to his chest. "This is my mothers necklace. So Brock Rumlow is close to finding me. I should have known this was going to happen sooner or later. He hated that I escaped once." Bucky whispers. Crane puts his hand onto Bucky's. "You need to run. Get somewhere far away, get a new name." Crane says. Bucky shakes his head. "I'm done running." Bucky says. "Who is Brock Rumlow?" Steve asks. Bucky sighs. "Brock Rumlow is a Black witch that is hunting me down. He killed my family but my mother has manage to get me in the secret escape tunnel and she told me to run. I ran and didn't turn back until I could sense safty. That was when I looked back and saw the house burning. That was when I knew I was the only one who made it out." Bucky says. Abbie looks down while Sam and Natasha looked shocked. 

Steve looked upset. "Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asks. "I don't know. I guess in my own way I was just trying to protect you." Bucky says. Steve sighs and brings Bucky to him. "I understand why you did it but I want to protect you." Steve says. Bucky shakes his head. "He is so powerful. He will kill you if you get in his way." Bucky says. Crane nods. "Can't help but agree with him." Abbie says. Sam clears his throat. "Uh what do we do?" Sam says and stands. Bucky shakes his head frantically this time. "No! You need to protect your pregnant wife." Bucky says. Natasha touches Sam's shoulder. "We can trust Bucky." Natasha says. Sam sighs. "Okay." Sam says. "Go get some rest. Both of you." Bucky says. Sam smiles. "Just take care of yourself." Sam says. Both Steve and Bucky nods. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

A man runs. He pants has he keeps looking back and uses his senses to find another of his kind. Clint Barton had to find another White witch or he won't survive. His Black witch killed his wife and three kids and the White witch manages to get out alive while using a powerful spell. Clint runs and stops to gasp for breath. There, Clint whips his head towards the direction. There was a small light signaling that there is indedd another White witch. Clint hears a Black witch yells out in rage. 

Clint sprints towards the light and yelps when black acid hts by a tree melting the bark which would have become very painful if that black acid had hit his skin. Clint stops to see a house. Clint knew the Black witch wasn't far behind so he sprints towards the house. Clint stops and knocks onto the house. 

"Help alsjeblieft! Heiligdom!" _Help please! Sanctuary!_

Clint says it a couple more times when the door opens and someone drags Clint inside. Bucky looks and sees the Black witch running right towards him. 

"Valstrikken waar en op volle kracht om te helpen bij de bescherming van onze suort." _Traps set true and be at full strength to help protect our kind._

The traps set and the Black witch runs through and instantly turn to ashes. Bucky turns them off then closes the door. The other White witch was still panting and gasping for breath. Bucky helps Clint to the couch and he rushes over into the kitchen and grabs a special bottle of water to help you breath and calm down faster. Bucky opens it and lifts the bottle to Clint lips.

"Heir necm wat water, het zal u helpen." _Here take some water, it will help you._

Clint does take a few sips of water and Bucky sets it down. "Thank you." Clint says. Bucky smiles. "Of course. You are lucky you found me." Bucky says. Clint nods. "I owe you, you killed that Black witch." Clint says. Bucky shyly smiles. "Yes well I have to worry about mine has well. That is why I set those traps." Bucky says. Steve comes in. "Bucky? Oh we have a visitor." Steve says. Clint smiles. "Sorry, I was running from a Black witch and I sensed another White witch and ran for safety." Clint says. "Oh it's no problem anyway." Steve says. "You can sleep in the guest room." Bucky says and helps Clint to the bedroom. Steve opens the door for them and Bucky kisses Steve's cheek in a silent thank you. Bucky helps lay Clint down ad pulls the blanket over him. Bucky hears Clint sighs and nuzzles into the warm soft bed for the rest he desperately needs. 

Bucky closes the door and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's waist. Bucky leans into his lover. "Is that your friend too?" Steve asks. "Yes. He helped me after my family was killed." Bucky says and lays his head onto Steve's shoulder. Steve smiles when he feels Bucky's soft brown hair brush against his cheek and kisses Bucky's head. "Je t'aime." Steve says. Bucky looks up a him. "Did you just speak French? I didn't know you could speak that language." Bucky says. Steve chuckles. "Yes I did amoureux." Steve says. "I suck at French." Bucky complains. "It means sweetheart." Steve says. Bucky giggles. 

"Ik hou ook van je." _I love you too._

Steve smiles. Then speaks French again. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?" _What did you say?_

"I love you too." Bucky says. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky. Bucky smiles into the kiss. Bucky pulls a dangerous move by bting and tugging gently at Steve's lower lip. Steve hums and puts his hands onto the back of Bucky's legs and puses on it gently. Bucky gets the hint and jumps while wrapping his long legs around Steve's waist. Steve walks to the bedroom and Bucky reaches his hand out behind him to grab and open their bedroom door. Steve kicsks it closed behind him and lays Bucky onto the bed. Bucky runs his hands over Steve's shoulders and down his chest. Steve tugs his shrt over his head and tugs off Bucky's night shirt. Bucky arches his back into Steve's touch when Steve runs his hand along Bucky's side and across his chest. Steve pulls his lips away from Bucky's and tugs down his pajama pants off.

Bucky then brings Steve's lips to his and kisses him. Steve leans over to his nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube out and opens the bottle. Bucky tugs his own boxers off then Steve's. Bucky whimpers. "Shhh its okay amoureux. You will get relief soon. Let me take are of you." Steve whispers. Bucky moans happily has Steve slides two fingers inside of Bucky. "Ja- yes Steve more." Bucky pleads and clings onto Steve when Steve complies by slipping a third finger inside, stretching Bucky more. Bucky whined and Steve kisses Bucky. "Stop teasing. I hate it." Bucky says and gasps has Steve bent his fingers to hit that bundle of nerves. "Has you were sayng?" Steve says. Bucky scowls and rolls them over and Bucky smirks. 

"I'm not made of glass." Bucky teases and slicks Steve's coc up. Steve grips Bucky's hips has Bucky lowers himself down. Bucky moans. "Yes." Bucky groans out dragging the s out. Steve grins then thrusts up making Bucky cry out. Bucky pants to catch his breath then rises and sinks back down. Bucky whines and mutters something that sounds suspiously Dutch and Steve flips them and thrusts setting a fast and harsh pace that drags Bucky into ecstasy. Bucky sobs from the pleasure that is running through his body has Steve says praises and telling him how much he loves him over and over. Together their souls tie together and they become one. Soulmates till the end. Bucky cries out he is close and Steve thrusts faster causing the headboard to smack into the wall over and over creating scratches onto the wall. 

Bucky screams has his orgasm runs through his body and creating a mess while Steve keeps on thrusting through it making Bucky high has fuck and he collaspes onto the bed sweaty and skin covered in a thick layer of sweat. Steve thrusts three times before he was hit with hs orgasm and spills his seed deep inside of Bucky. Steve pants and lays down beside of Bucky. "Clint heard us no doubt about that." Steve says breathlessly. Bucky giggles and shakes his head. "I put up a sheild so no one heard us." Bucky says. "So that's why I heard you muttering Dutch. I love you so much." Steve says. Bucky smiles and closes and opens his eyes sluggishly. "Go to sleep amoureux. " Steve says. Bucky sighs and feels Steve kiss his head. And he slowly drifts off to sleep. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Steve smiles has he finishes getting dressed and looks at his lover that was still sleeping. Bucky was beautiful and kind. He hated hurting Black witches but kills them if he has no choice. The sun tha comes throgh the windows splash against Bucky's golden tan and his short hair is in hisneyes, his bangs starting to get long. Bucky was softly sleeping his chest rising up and down. Steve smiles staring at the White witch, his heart beating fast and the smile that always appears when he thinks about his husband, his lover. Steve sighs happily and close the bedroom door and walks into the kitchen. 

Bucky hums has he slowly wakes and notices that he is the only one in the bed. Bucky turns over and reliazes that he has been cleaned up even though he fell alseep after Steve and him had mind blowing sex. Bucky shrugs and just shoves it to the sideand sits up while stretching. Bucky yawns and looks around. Bucky gets out of ed and throws on a pair of boxes, clean of course, and one of Steve's shirts. Bucky slowly walks out to the kitchen where Steve was. Stevewas at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. 

"Hello mijn geliefde." Bucky says. Steve looks at hime confused. "Buky it's too early to have you speaking Dutch in the morning." Steve says. Bucky giggles. "I said my love." Bucky says. Steve hums and sees Bucky has put his own coffee on the table. Steve grabs Bucky's wrists and drags him over and puts Buck onto his lap. Bucky squeaks and puts his arms around Steve's neck. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky's cheek. "Is Crane and Abbie coming over again?" Seve asks. Bucky frowns and grabs his phone. "Not that I know of. Looks like a normal day." Bucky says. Clint comes in. "You two are really cuddly. " Clint says. Bucky shrugs has Steve waps his arm around Bucky's waist. Bucky then perks up. 

Just then there was a knock on the door and Bucky rushes over to it. Crane comes in carrying Abbie. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" Bucky asks. "We ran into your Black witch." Crane says and lays her onto the floor. Bucky rushes over and grabs some ingredients. Clint helps by mixing the potion and gives the bowl over to Bucky. Bucky grabs it and rushes over to her. "Here we go." Crane says. Bucky opens her mouth and slowly drips a little bit of the potion into her mouth. 

"Om het leven en de docd, zal je genczen en zal weer lief." _To life and death, you will heal and will love once again._

Then Bucky grabs a knife and drags it across his palm cutting himself. "Bucky!" Steve says and rushes over. Bucky shakes his head and Steve stops. Bucky closes his hand and let the blood fall into her mouth then drips more potion inside and she swallows it down. Bucky grins and holds his hand out and Clint tends to it has Bucky finishes the ceremony. 

"Met dit bloed, zal deze man gezond eans meer." _With this blood, this man will be healthy once again._

She gasps and opens her eyes. Bucky smiles. "Hello again Abbie. You owe me, I just saved your life." Bucky says. Steve rushes over and brings Bucky to him. "Why did you do that? You scared me." Steve says checking the cut that was on his palm. "That is how White witches work Steve. We have a healing magic in our blood. Black witches are still trying to figure put how we heal people." Bucky says. "Yep. Black witches don't know that it is in our blood." Clint says. Steve hus. "So that's it. Thatcis why Black witches are trying to kill you White witches." Crane says. Bucky shakes his head. "They want to be the most powerful, but White witches are almost impossible to stop when he work together. My mother had always said I had the stengh of five White witches together. " Bucky says. Clint coughs and chokes onto his coffee. 

"Bucky! You are one of those strongest White witches. It is so rare to have a very powerful one. No wonder why your Black witch is after you. I am surprise that only one is after you." Clint says. "That's because they do not know my full strength." Bucky says. Steve cups Bucky's cheek. Bucky understood why Steve was scared, honestly Bucky was scared has well. "So this is where you were hiding all along." Says a voice and Bucky pales. Bucky stares at the man that has haunted and killed his family years ago. 

Brock Rumlow.

Bucky backs away from the group and into more clear area. "Brock." Bucky says. Brock growls and his eyes fill with Black. Brock growls once again and Bucky didn't know why but he bursts out into laughter. Brock stops and looked surprised has long as everyone else. "Droevig - sorry, you just sound like a mad dog when you growl." Bucky says and giggles once again. Steve and Clint couldn't help but chuckle. Bucky had a strange sense of humor. Brock glares and trows a blob of black acid at Bucky that he quickly deflected. Brock looks over at Stevethen smirks. Bucky didn't like the look on Brock's face and throws a sheild around the others but left himself defenseless. Brock throws another ball of black acid at Bucky and it gazes Bucky's side which make Bucky hiss out in pain and puts a hand over the wound. 

Brock notices that the sheild was flickering and tackles Bucky to the ground. Bucky falls to the ground but grabs the knife and stabs Brock into the shoulder. Brock yells out and Bucky risks a chance and puts his feet onto Brock's chest and pushes has hard as he could and Brock flies across the room and threw the window and lands outside. Bucky pants has he stands up and mutters a healing spell under his breath and his skin stiches together and heals. Bucky runs outside and the others follow has Bucky eyes flash gold and he flashes over and throws Brock into the tree. 

Brock snarls and rushes over and holds a knife to Steve's neck and Bucky freezes. "No please." Bucky says. Brock smirks. 

"Je geliefde zal sterven." _Your lover will die._

Bucky whimpers and looks down. "Alsjeblieft niet kwaad. Ik hou van hem." _Please do not hurt him. I love him._

Brock laughs and brings the knife closer to Steve's neck and Bucky whines. Clint growls. "Leave them alone." Clint says. Brock laughs. "Why hmm? Bucky escaped when I should have killed him. But his stupid whre of a mother made sure he escaped before I could get to them." Brock says and Bucky glares at him. Brock flinches. Clint notices. Clint signs with his hands saying to do that again to him. Bucky glares at him and lets his anger out his eyes flashing a bright deadly gold and Brock grips his head and screams in pain. Steve scrambles away and watches them. Brock falls onto his knees Clint looks at Crane and the others. 

"Brock Rumlow is can slechtmens." Clint says. _Brock Rumlow is a evil man._

Bucky walks over and grabs his shirt and snarls something in Dutch to him.

"Je bent zwak." _You are weak._

Brock struggles to stand has Bucky reachs him and wraps a hand around Brock's neck and lifts him off the ground. 

"Ik ben sterker dan jij." _I am more powerful than you._

Brock gasps for air and he kicks at Bucky. Bucky throws him against a tree again and he rushes over to tie him down with its roots that have magically move on their own. Brock screams at him. 

"Wacht! Het spijt me, ik pas echt bleef jagen je naar beneden, want ik houd van u. Ik kon het niet helpen, maar vallen voor jou. Neem dan spijt me." _Wait! I'm sorry, I only really continued hunting you down because I like you. I couldn't help but fall for you. I'm sorry._

Bucky laughs harshly and saysomething harsh and cold. Steve would have to ask Clint what they said later. 

"U mijn familie gedood en nu zeg je dat je van me houdt, nou ik hat je. Hoe kan ik je vertrouwen? Je zult sterven. Je zal branden in de hel." _You killed my family and now you say you love me, well I hate you. How can I trust you? You will die. You will burn in hell._

And wth that Bucky sets the roots on fire that have died and starts to burn Rumlow. He screams and yells something before he fully dies 

"Ik verulock jullie allemaal, met het bloed maan, zal ik weer gaan stijgen!" _I curse you all, with the blood moon, I will rise again!_

"Nee, je zal niet." _No you won't._ Says both Bucky and Clint at the same time. Brock's bones turns into ashes. Bucky then rushes over to Steve and looks at his neck. "Are you okay? I am so sorry this happened! God you should just forget about me, all I ever do is hurt people." Bucky says. Steve shakes his head and hugs Bucky. "No. I love you and I am just fine. I will never leave you." Steve says. Bucky looks at him then just closes his eyes and continues to hug him. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Bucky and Crane were walking together. "So that was dramatic." Crane says and Bucky laughs while haking hisnhead up and down quickly. "It was very. Jeez! But he is gone so I shall live in peace for the rest of my life. I hope we stay in touch." Bucky says. "For sure. I am glad that we are still livng together in this century." Crane says. Bucky smiles. "Yes things have change." Bucky says and they stop. They look to see Steve and Abbie laughing together. "I can tell you two like each other. Do me a favour, don't let this one run away." Bucky says. 

Steve looks over at Bucky and smiles. Bucky grins and looks at Crane. Crane and Bucky hugs. "Go on, go to your lover. And I promise I won't let her run." Crane says. Bucky nods. Together they walk back and Bucky hugs Steve and quickly kisses him. "Now don't be a stranger. Come visit." Bucky says. Crane and Abbie smile. "Sure will." Abbie says. Together they leave and Bucky looks at Steve. "Lets go home." Bucky says. Steve nods and kisses Bucky. Together they are going to be just fine.


End file.
